Le mauvais endroit au mauvais moment
by GeNNii
Summary: Grell veut sauter sur Sebastian. William s'y oppose. Mais au lieu d'attraper le col de la chemise de Grell, il attrapes les cheveux de Grell avec sa Death Scythe très tranchante…
1. Le Drame

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Bonne année tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que votre année 2018 sera bonne ! Pour fêter la nouvelle année je vous propose une nouvelle fanfiction de mon répertoire. C'est une fanfiction sur William et Grell encore une fois mais que voulez vous j'adore ce couple ! Par rapport a la précédente cette fanfiction sera un peu plus "violente" dans le sens où il va y avoir un peu de bagarre et des coups en douce.  
Il est fort possible que de votre point de vue William ou Grell ou un autre personnage soit OOC mais sachez que pour ma part c'est comme ça que je les vois.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent a la seul et unique Yana Toboso.

Enfin bref, maintenant je vous propose juste d'apprécier ce très long premier chapitre !

* * *

A la Société des Shinigamis, tout le monde sait a quel point les cheveux ont une réglementation stricte. En général, ils doivent être noir, court et plaquer en arrière. La coupe de William T Spears en faite. Mais personne ne la respecte pour des raisons obscures. Ronald Knox a les cheveux blond et noir, Eric Slingby est blond avec un côté noir tressé et Alan Humphries est brun avec les cheveux devant les yeux. Mais le pire de tous aux yeux de la direction (et de William) c'est Grell Sutcliff. Cheveux très très long et rouge vif. C'était tout sauf réglementaire mais le surnommé Shinigami rouge s'en foutait royalement car il disait que c'était comme ça que devait être coiffé une lady.

Et cette coupe de cheveux était actuellement le sujet de conversation qui animé le bureau du boss William T Spears. William tenter de raisonner Sutcliff a propos de son soi-disant statut de femme mais celui-ci clamait haut et fort qu'il était une femme. William soupira encore une fois. Il en avait plus qu'assez.

\- Arrêtez Sutcliff ! Cessez vos absurdités, nous partons en mission, dit Will en prenant sa Death Scythe.

Grell émit un cri de joie.

\- Anh~ ! Comme au bon vieux temps !

Il prit sa tronçonneuse posée dans un coin de la pièce et rejoignit William.

Il restait encore une demi-heure a vivre à la future victime de la Mort et Grell et William était arrivé a l'avance. Ils s'étaient posés sur un toit et observer la future victime avec patience. Tout du moins pour William.

\- Je m'ennuie Willu~ ! Allons le faucher directement, proposa Grell en faisant vrombir sa magnifique tronçonneuse.

Tout ce qu'il reçut comme réponse fut un coup d'élagueur sur la tête.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la victime rendit son dernier soupir. C'était l'heure. William et Grell s'approchèrent de cadavre quand une voix d'enfant les interpella.

\- Shinigami ! cria la petite voix.

Les deux faucheurs se retournèrent pour tomber nez a nez avec Ciel Phantomhive et Sebastian Michaelis.

\- Sebas-chan~ ! cria Grell

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda froidement William.

\- Nous sommes ici sous ordre de Sa Majesté, dit le démon.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas a un seul cheveux de ce corps, dit Will en brandissant sa faux sous le nez de Michaelis.

Sébastian repoussa la faux et se tourna vers son maître.

\- J'attends vos ordres jeune maître, dit le démon en s'inclinant.

Tout a coup, Grell sauta sur Sébastian.

\- Je veux bien te donner des ordres mon Sebby darling, minauda Sutcliff.

Le sourcil gauche de William tiqua. _Darling_. C'est **_son_** surnom.

Alors que Grell se tortiller toujours contre le démon, William vit rouge. Il n'allait pas laisser un de ses employés se trémousser contre un déchet.

Grell était de dos a Will et celui-ci sortit son élagueur pour l'attraper par le col de sa veste comme a son habitude mais cette fois ci fut différente… .

Les faux de la mort sont connus pour être très tranchante et qu'elles peuvent coupés n'importe quoi et malheureusement c'est vrai.

Will brandit son élagueur, du côté tranchant, vers Grell mais celui-ci décida au dernier moment de changer de position pour se mette de profil a William ce qui changea la trajectoire de la faux. Elle se retrouva coincé dans les longs cheveux de Grell au niveau de la nuque. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

La pince tranchante se referma et une énorme toison rouge s'écrasa sur le sol. William T Spears venait de couper court les cheveux de Grell Sutcliff avec sa faux.

Il y eu un gros silence durant lequel personne n'osa bouger une paupière. Ciel et Sebastian firent de gros yeux, William accusa le coup et pensa que sa vie éternelle allait s'achever aujourd'hui et Grell avait la tête baissée en direction de ses cheveux au sol et une ombre noir caché ses yeux. Il releva la tête et une expression de pure fureur apparut. Ses yeux, habituellement joyeux et allumer d'une petite flamme taquine, était maintenant autant sombre et tueur que si Will aurait regardé Sebastian. Ciel et son majordome se reculèrent légèrement attendant de voir le shinigami devenir fou de rage.

\- Jeune maître, partons. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas très avisé pour de jeunes yeux de voir le massacre qui va arriver, dit Sébastian en chuchotant a l'oreille de son maître.

Le chien de garde de la reine acquiesça et ils partirent en laissant Grell et William qui n'avait toujours pas parler.

William ne faisait pas d'erreur mais il savait qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse gaffe de sa longue vie.

\- William… T…. Spears…, dit Grell les dents serrées de rage.

William fut d'abord surpris d'entendre son nom complet venant de Grell mais se ravisa quand il se rappela pourquoi il l'avait appeler par son nom entier.

Grell s'avança lentement vers son patron avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Puis il sortit sa tronçonneuse qu'il fit vrombir.

\- Tu vois William, je ne vais pas te tuer avec cette merveille mais…

Tout a coup, il lâcha sa faux et s'avança lentement vers William.

\- Mais avec mes propres mains, dit Grell d'une voix anormalement grave.

Grell envoya un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de William. Il se rua ensuite sur lui et l'étrangla de toutes ses forces en lui donnant des coups de tête et autres coups de poing dans les gencives. Grell fut brutalement ramener en arrière par six bras. Chaque paire de bras appartenant a Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby et Ronald Knox qui passaient dans le coin. Eric et Ronald tenait fermement Grell qui voulait retourner frapper Will et Alan aida son supérieur a se relever.

\- Est-ce que ça va William ? demanda Alan.

William épousseta son costume et se massa sa gorge endolorie. Grell avait une sacrée poigne.

\- Je vais bien Humphries, dit Will.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! demanda Eric toujours en tenant Grell fermement qui bouillonnait de rage.

\- Lâchez moi ! Je veux le tuer ! cria Grell en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

\- Le tuer ? Vous avez perdu la tête Grell senpai ! dit Ronald choqué.

Puis les trois shinigamis remarquèrent quelque chose sur Grell. Il manquait quelque chose au shinigami rouge… Puis les trois hommes firent les yeux ronds.

\- Oh mon…, dit Alan

\- C'est pas possible, dit Eric horrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé a vos cheveux Grell senpai ? demanda naïvement Ronald.

Grell se raidit et se dégagea de la poigne de ses amis trop choqué. Il regarda William avec haine.

\- Il m'a coupé ma somptueuse chevelure, dit sombrement Grell.

\- C'était un accident Sutcliff ! dit William en redressant nerveusement ses lunettes.

\- Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre, ni te voir. Je te hais, cracha Grell en se retournant pour partir.

\- Sutcliff attendez !

Mais Grell ne l'écouta pas et parti. A l'entente des mots « Je te hais » de la part de Grell, cela avait blesser Will. Mais bien sur il ne le montra pas… .

Après cet évènement, les jours passèrent puis les semaines et Grell ne s'était pas montré au bureau. Grell boudait William. D'habitude quand il boudait il le faisait au bureau mais le fait que Grell ne soit pas la rendit William un peu triste et cela l'inquiéta un peu. Pourquoi cela le rendait si triste de ne pas voir son flamboyant collègue débarquer dans son bureau et le draguer ouvertement ? Ces derniers jours il avait bien réfléchi a la question et la conclusion lui plaisait moyennement… ou plutôt si ça lui fait plaisir. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Loin de la Société des Shinigamis, Grell était dans son appartement de fonction a se morfondre depuis l'incident d'il y a quelques semaines. Pourquoi Will lui faisait tant de mal ? D'abord il repoussait ses avances, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer et même adorait ça mais là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Ses cheveux… Son bien le plus précieux, la chose qui le rattachait a sa cause féminine, il lui avait prit… . Il continua a se morfondre quand on toqua a sa porte. Il ne répondit pas.

\- Grell senpai ? Vous êtes là ? demanda une voix familière.

Grell se releva et alla ouvrir a son ami.

\- Ronnie~ ! dit le shinigami roux en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

Il fit entrer son ami et ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici mon Ronnie ? demanda Grell en souriant.

\- Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. On ne vous a pas vu au bureau depuis… .

Ronald hésita a continuer sa phrase. Il savait que les cheveux était un sujet sensible pour son aîné.

\- Je ne veux plus retourner au travail, je ne veux plus le voir ! dit Grell rageusement.

Ronald regarda son senpai. C'était étrange de voir Grell Sutcliff avec les cheveux lui arrivant a la nuque.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas Grell senpai, cette coupe de cheveux vous va très bien ! dit Ronald en rassurant son ami.

\- Tu rigole ou quoi ?! Ce n'est pas digne d'une lady comme moi ! pleurnicha Grell sur l'épaule de Ronald.

Ronald prit Grell dans ses bras. Il considérait Grell comme « sa grande sœur » et c'était réciproque puisque Grell appréciait Ronald comme son petit frère.

\- Revenez au bureau senpai, vous manquez a tout le monde enfin surtout a William senpai…, dit Ronald en faisant un clin d'œil.

Grell grogna.

\- Je m'en moque ! Ce qu'il m'a fait est impardonnable ! Il mérite de subir les pires tortures ! Anh~ ! William qui hurle de douleurs ! dit Grell en souriant.

\- Vous me faîtes limites peur Grell senpai ! ria Ronald.

Tout a coup Grell se releva avec une expression de surprise.

\- J'ai une idée ! Oh~ cela va être si excitant ! dit Grell en sautillant.

Ronald le regarda étonner.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Je vais me venger ! Lentement et avec les pires méthodes a tel point qu'il va être obligé de se mettre a mes pieds, a genoux, a me supplier de le pardonner pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait ! Ah~ j'ai tellement hâte !, dit Grell en se tortillant sur lui-même.

Ronald regarda Grell en souriant. Les semaines a venir vont être amusantes au bureau de la Société des Shinigamis.

* * *

Voila pour ce premier chapitre ! Ne vous habituez pas a cette longueur de chapitre, les prochains seront très variés en termes de longueur. J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette "introduction" et que vous suivrez cette fanfiction avec attention ! Sur ce je vous dit a lundi prochain pour le deuxième chapitre !


	2. La vengeance puéril

Bonjour, bonsoir a tous ! Voici le chapitre 2 de cette petite fanfiction concernant nos deux tourtereaux favoris. Au programme : Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance ! Enjoy !

* * *

Quand Ronald avait entendu « pires méthodes de vengeance » sortir de la bouche de Grell Sutcliff, il avait eu peur de voir son patron mettre fin a son immortalité si c'était possible. Dans sa tête, il imaginait son patron subir les pires choses par son senpai mais les premiers temps de ladite vengeance de Grell, c'était des méthodes « enfantine ». Par exemple, Grell avait fait en sorte que tout le bureau de William devienne un piège géant. Il avait placé des punaises a tous les endroits où William accéder que ce soit dans les tiroirs de son bureau ou entre des dossiers ranger dans des armoires dont Will avait besoin. Enfin tout ce qui n'imaginer pas Ronald.

Knox avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer a son ami que ses vengeance était puérile et Grell avait acquiescer en lui disant que c'était seulement la face immergé de l'iceberg. Et en effet la face était petite par rapport a l'immergé… .

Quelques jours plus tard, quand William passa dans les couloirs de la Société des Shinigamis il sentait tous les regards tourner vers lui. Et non ce n'était pas une impression narcissique. Tout le monde le regardait. En riant, en lui lançant un regard gourmand de la part des filles du secteur ou en le regardant avec pitié. Il haussa un sourcil confus. Il se demanda ce qui pouvaient bien leur arrivaient a ces imbéciles. Son interrogation fut de courte durée puisque quand il entra dans son bureau, la réponse se montra d'elle-même. Une grande banderole de photos ornée son bureau. Il décrocha ladite banderole à l'aide de sa faux et se figea en voyant le contenu des photographies.

Will en train de dormir, Will en train de sourire a un pigeon, Will en caleçon et tablier de cuisine, Will sous la douche… et bien d'autres photos peu avantageuses. Il sortit de son bureau pour jeter les photos compromettantes et remarque avec horreur que tous les employés avaient eux aussi ces photos. Il jeta avec hargne les clichés avant de rentrer dans son bureau fou de rage.

Depuis quelques temps, il savait que quelqu'un lui en voulait. Et il savait très bien qui pouvait être l'auteur de ces humiliations. Grell Sutcliff.

Ronald Knox était justement chez ce dernier pour lui parler de l'effet qu'avait provoquer sa « petite blague ».

\- Tout le monde s'est moqué de lui ? C'est vrai ? Anh~ C'est tellement excitant ! dit Grell.

\- Dîtes moi Grell senpai…

\- Oui Ronnie chérie~ ?

\- Où avez-vous eu toutes ces photos de William senpai ? demanda Ronald en rougissant.

\- Ma réserve personnel mon cher Ron ! dit Grell en faisant un clin d'œil a son collègue.

Les deux amis rirent et Grell expliqua la suite de sa vengeance.

* * *

Comme vous le remarquez la taille de ce chapitre n'est pas exceptionnelle. Et comme il est ridiculement minuscule je vous propose aujourd'hui pas un mais DEUX chapitres pour compenser ce manque de contenu ! A tout de suite pour la suite !


	3. La vengeance sur les lunettes

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comme promis précédemment voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire ! Toujours de la vengeance dans l'air avec un William en furi et en manque de son cher Grell. J'espère que vous allez apprécier !

* * *

Les jours passés et se ressemblé. Un jour sur deux Grell faisait subir toutes sortes d'humiliations a Will et celui-ci devenait fou. Fou de rage car plus personnes ne le prenait au sérieux et quelque part au fond de lui, il était chagriné que Grell s'en prenne a lui de la sorte. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un accident et des cheveux ça repousse. Il prenait des nouvelles de Grell par l'intermédiaire de Ronald Knox car le shinigami rouge n'était toujours pas revenu au travail.

Ce matin-là, William se réveilla en soupirant. Il n'avait pas imaginé que quelqu'un pouvait lui manquer comme cela. Il prit ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et les mit sur son nez. Il fronça les sourcils. Il voyait encore flou ce qui n'était pas normal. Il voulut toucher le verre de ses lunettes pour tenter de le nettoyer mais se mit lamentablement le doigt dans l'œil. Pas de verre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire de lunettes de secours.

Bien sûr, il s'y dirigea a tâtons puisqu'il ne voyait strictement rien. Quand enfin il arriva devant l'armoire, il l'ouvrit et fronça le nez. Une étrange odeur se dégager de l'armoire. Comme du parfum. Il renifla et son cœur s'emballa. Il connaissait très bien ce parfum. Grell Sutcliff était passé chez lui. Il prit d'autres paires de lunettes et constata que toutes ses lunettes ont été pillés de leur verre.

C'était de bonne guerre. William avait détruit la chose la plus précieuse aux yeux de Grell et Grell le lui avait retourné en détruisant ses précieuses lunettes.

Ce jour la William travailla sans lunettes.

Le jour suivant, les nouvelles lunettes de Will furent encore vandalisées et cette fois inutile de renifler pour connaître le destinataire puisque ses précieuses lunettes était entièrement repeinte en rouge. De même pour ses lunettes de secours. Vraiment. Will se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Vraiment Sutcliff ! J'ai compris que vous m'en vouliez ! s'exclama Will.

« Voilà que je me met a parler tout seul », pensa t'il.

Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain pour nettoyer ses lunettes.

* * *

Quelle honte... Ce chapitre est encore plus petit que le précédent... J'ai vraiment honte de vous faire lire un truc comme ça. J'espère que vous avez quand même appréciez et que vous allez suivre encore les aventures de Grell et Will.  
D'ailleurs, je viens de voir le prochain chapitre et il est encore plus que petit... . Vous savez quoi ? Je vais poster le prochain chapitre mercredi comme ça vous n'aurez pas trop a attendre pour quelque chose de (peut être ?) décevant.  
Sur ce je vous dit a mercredi ! Bye.


	4. Grell profite de sa vengeance

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voila le chapitre 4 qui est toujours tout petit ! Mais pas d'inquiètude ceci est le chapitre "transition" pour la suite de cette histoire ! D'ailleurs, suite que je posterai dimanche ! Pour aujourd'hui on a le droit a un William toujours très en colère a cause de Grell tandis que celui-ci se rince les yeux. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant. Sur ce amusez vous bien !

* * *

Ce matin-là, William était en retard. William n'est jamais en retard mais aujourd'hui son réveil s'était miraculeusement éteint pendant la nuit. Il savait bien que Sutcliff était derrière cette « plaisanterie » mais il avait arrêté de compter tous les mauvais tours que lui jouait son collègue rouge.

Ainsi ce matin-là, William courrait dans tout son appartement pour se préparer le plus vite possible. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Grell lui fasse une blague qui allait le mettre encore plus en retard. En effet, quand William sortit de sa salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches, pour s'habiller en quatrième vitesse, il se figea devant son armoire.

Vide. Elle était complètement vide. Plus aucun veston, pantalon, plus aucune chemise ou veste. Il ne rester même pas un sous vêtement. Vraiment… . Cela commencé a devenir franchement agaçant pour William. D'accord c'était horrible ce qu'il avait fait sans faire exprès mais quand même… .

Il avait compris que Sutcliff lui en voulait, il serait temps d'arrêter cette vengeance grotesque. Will se dirigea vers sa salle de bains pour récupérer… des affaires sales. Tant pis, il sera humilié pour le restant de son éternité. C'est avec rage et un certain soulagement qu'il vit que son panier a linges sales était vide. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait rien pour s'habiller. Et qu'il allait être encore plus retard… .

\- SUTCLIIIIFF !

Il avait crié avec tant de rage que son appartement trembla.

Pendant ce temps, le Sutcliff en question était sur le balcon en face l'appartement de son cher supérieur pour profiter un peu mieux de la vue que lui offrait Will. Bien sûr Grell lui en voulait encore énormément mais il ne pouvait pas résister a un William T Spears presque nu et furieux. C'était vraiment Death ! Dans un soupir, il s'ôta de la belle vue de William pour descendre du balcon et aller au manoir Phantomhive pour la suite de sa vengeance.

* * *

Voila c'est déjà la fin. Mais la suite arrive trés bientôt.  
Coming next : Bagarre et Sebastian !  
Bye.


	5. La vengeance démoniaque

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire déjà presque fini ! Et oui nous en sommes a 5 chapitres sur 7. Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour une petite confrontation entre William et... et bien vous verrez, mais je pense que vous vous en doutez n'est-ce pas ? Sur ce amusez-vous bien !

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, William était en mission. Le matin même, ses vêtements était réapparu comme par magie. Il était évidemment arrivé en retard ce qui l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur.

Will était donc en mission de fauchage comme a son habitude, quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il espéra un moment que ce soit Sutcliff qui viendrait faucher avec lui comme avant, mais son espoir fut de courte durée quand il sentit que cette présence était hostile.

\- Tiens donc… Grell n'est pas avec vous ?

William se retourna et fit face au démon Sébastian Michaelis.

\- Que voulez-vous a Grell, démon ? cracha William.

\- Je voulais le voir pour un renseignement mais puisque je vous ai sous la main je-

Il ne put finir sa phrase car la faux de William venait d'être mise sous la gorge du démon qui s'était arrêté de parler.

\- Je ne suis pas votre jouet Michaelis. Je ne suis pas sous votre main comme vous dîtes. Ne vous avisez pas de me reparler sur ce ton où je serais ravi de vous trancher la gorge, est-ce clair ? dit William le plus froidement possible.

Sébastian déplaça la faux qui était sous sa gorge et sortit son sourire le plus hypocrite.

\- Tout à fait clair mais je voulais simplement vous demandez où était Grell. Il est venu ce matin au manoir prendre le thé et m'a dit que si j'avais besoin de lui pour « quelque raison que ce soit » (il mima les guillemets en frissonnants de dégout), je pourrais le trouver avec vous, dit Sébastian.

\- Et bien comme vous voyez il n'est pas avec moi. Mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi Sutcliff vient vous voir au petit matin ? dit Will coléreux.

Sébastian ris.

\- Grell est venu boire le thé et pour principalement venir me harceler, mais ce matin il a décidé de me parler de vous.

William haussa un sourcil confus. Pourquoi Sutcliff irait parler de lui a un démon et qui plus est son pire ennemi ?

Sebastian s'empressa de répondre a la question muette de son interlocuteur.

\- Il m'a révélé quelques dossiers a votre sujet mais il s'est beaucoup exprimé sur un souvenir en particulier. Votre examen.

William se raidit. Tout mais pas ça. Le jour le plus humiliant de sa vie. Ce jour-là, il avait passé, avec Sutcliff, son examen d'entrée en tant que Shinigami a part entière. L'épreuve consistait a faucher une âme. Et cette âme avait voulu se rebeller et c'était attaqué a William et Grell lui avait sauvé la vie. Vraiment… . Pourquoi Grell était aller raconter ça ? William redressa ses lunettes.

\- Vous faire secourir par… lui ? Franchement monsieur Spears vous me décevez, dit Sebastian en riant.

Dans sa rigolade, Sebastian ne vit pas le coup de faux partir. Il le vit qu'au dernier moment et l'esquiva de justesse en y laissant un morceau de sa veste en queue de pie. William était tellement enragé qu'il attaquait le démon n'importe comment. Sébastian profita de cette situation pour s'emparer de la faux et donner un coup bien senti dans la tête de William qui perdit ses lunettes, sous la force du coup. Le démon jeta la faux du Shinigami a côté de lui. Quand a William, il était a quatre pattes par terre et tentait de retrouver ses lunettes.

\- Et bien puisque vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, je retrouverai Grell tout seul. Au revoir monsieur Spears.

Après une petite courbette Sébastian partit. William était fou de rage. Il venait de ce faire humilier par un sale démon et qui plus est Michaelis. Vraiment … .

* * *

Voila c'est déjà la fin. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment essayé de retranscrire toute la rage et la haine qui anime William en présence de Sébastian. Du coup je sais pas trop si j'ai réussi mais j'espère que cela vous a convaincu ! Pour le prochain chapitre, je le posterai demain car c'est un chapitre relativement court aussi donc je veux pas trop vous faire attendre donc je vous dit a demain pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Bye.


	6. La vengeance de trop partie 1

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici comme promis l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! La tension est a son comble ! La confrontation entre Grell et William ! J'ai choisi de faire ce chapitre en deux pour pouvoir laisser un peu de suspense pour la fin qui est un peu plus longue. Voila j'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

Mois de décembre. Pour les humains, c'était la période des fêtes de fin d'année et pour les shinigamis un mois chargé de travail et d'heures supplémentaires. L'accident capillaire de Sutcliff était survenu ce mois-ci, ce qui n'arrangeait pas William qui devait maintenant travailler pour deux.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs dans son bureau en train de compléter les dossiers en retard de Sutcliff. Non mais vraiment… . Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il se laisse manipuler par Sutcliff. De plus cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Grell. Compléter les dossiers en retard du shinigami rouge le faisait se sentir mieux. Un peu comme s'il était là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. William lâcha son crayon et se prit la tête dans les mains. Grell lui manquait affreusement. Il fallait que Sutcliff revienne sinon William allait devenir fou. Il ira même s'agenouiller devant lui pour dire mille excuses s'il le faut.

William décida de partir du bureau, qui a cette heure-ci était vide. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer de sa journée plus qu'éprouvante. Et aussi de réfléchir a un plan pour ramener Grell au bureau. Quand il fut devant la porte de chez lui, il fut trop fatigué pour sentir plusieurs présences dérangeantes et quand il ouvrit la porte son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se figea et braqua sa faux sur les personnes présentes. Deux démons, un ange, Ciel Phantomhive et… Grell Sutcliff ?!

En effet, Grell Sutcliff se trouvait être entouré des deux démons, qui sont Sébastian Michaelis et Claude Faustus, et était fort peu vêtus. Il était effectivement habillé d'une simple robe de mère Noël. Vraiment… . William reconnu vaguement l'ange qui était rentré dans la Grande Bibliothéque. Quand au gamin Phantomhive, il mangé des sucreries dans la cuisine. Mais pourquoi donc ce gamin était là ? Ah oui le maître ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de son chien. Grell qui venait de remarquer que William était rentré, s'exclama.

\- Tiens ! Bonsoir William~ ! Je t'ai fait une petite fête de Noël surprise anticipé. Ça te plait~ ? demanda le roux un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Non ça ne lui plaisait pas. Toutes les personnes qu'il détestait, haïssait, était chez lui. Il voulut hurler, tout casser mais resta toujours stoïque.

\- Que tout le monde sorte de chez moi… Et vous aussi Sutcliff ! dit William en regardant Grell pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Will regarda son employé en détail. Ces cheveux n'avaient pas beaucoup poussé, étant donné qu'il est un shinigami et que les cheveux de ces derniers poussent très lentement. Mais a part ça rien n'avait changé, Grell Sutcliff était toujours aussi magnifique aux yeux de William.

Sur cette pensé, Will fut pris d'un vertige. Alors quoi, l'amour rend malade ? En tout cas il fallait qu'il prenne l'air ou sinon il allait tuer tout le monde dans cet appartement. Alors que ses ennemis, et accessoirement Grell, se moquait de sa soudaine pâleur, William partit de son appartement et prit la direction de son bureau, c'est-à-dire le seul endroit paisible sur cette terre. Il marcha vite dans les rues de Londres tremblant de rage puis il arriva enfin a son bureau plongé dans le noir.

* * *

Voila j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Vous vous êtes très certainement demandez ce que faisait Claude et l'ange dans ce chapitre ? (Heureusement que je n'ai pas ajouté Aloïs...) Même si je n'apprécie pas spécialement la saison de l'anime et l'arc avec l'ange dans la saison 1, il me fallait des gens détestable pour énerver William bien comme il faut. J'espère que cela aura fonctionné.  
Le prochain et dernier chapitre sera dimanche. Au prochain numéro : Explication, violence et passion ! Sur ce a la prochaine !  
Bye.


	7. La vengeance de trop partie 2

Bonjour, bonsoir a tous ! Nous voici réunis pour le dernier chapitre de cette petite fanfiction sur Grell et William ! Alors je suis très déçu de moi même, je pensais que ce chapitre allait être plus long mais en fait pas du tout ! Il est un peu plus long de seulement quelques mots c'est très triste... . A part ça, dans ce chapitre, voici la confrontation entre Grell et William. Vont-ils se réconcilier ? Vont-ils conclurent ? Ou vont-ils restaient fâchés éternellement ? Je vous laisse apprécier le dénouement finale !

* * *

William rentra dans son bureau furieux, que ce soit contre ces maudits démons, anges, Phantomhive ou même Sutcliff. Vraiment, là il dépassait les bornes. C'est la vengeance de trop. Il alluma la lumière de son bureau et vit Sutcliff le sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il était installé sur sa chaise de bureau, les pieds sur une pile de dossier toujours habillé en mère Noël. William cria de surprise. Il avait vraiment les nerfs a fleurs de peau.

\- Vous ! s'exclama William en s'approchant du roux.

\- Quoi William ? Tu n'as pas aimé ma petite surprise ? Je l'ai trouvé très réussi ! dit Grell en se levant pour s'approcher de Will.

William serra les poings.

\- Vous avez invité ces… choses chez moi, comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?

\- Et toi comment a tu pu me faire CA ?! cria Grell en tirant sur ses cheveux court.

\- C'était un accident ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! cria William qui perdait peu a peu son self contrôle.

Will se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se calmer et remonta ses lunettes nerveusement.

\- Ecoutez… Je m'excuse. Encore et encore. Je pourrai m'excuser des milliers de fois, mais je sais que vous ne me pardonnerez jamais mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien donc je vous prie de m'excuser pour tout, dit William calmement.

\- Tu m'a pris la chose la plus précieuse a mes yeux, ma chevelure qui signifiait toute ma féminité, tout ce qui faisait que j'étais Grell Sutcliff, alors est-ce que tu crois que tes minables excuses suffiront ? Malheureusement mon cher Willy~…, dit Grell dans un regard noir.

Tout a coup un vrombissement se fit entendre. Grell venait de sortir sa faux de la Mort.

\- Maintenant je vais te faire subir mille atrocités. Tiens comme toi avec tes milles excuses, oh ce que c'est romantique~ ! cria Grell avant de se jeter sur Will.

William para avec sa faux. Avec l'aide de sa faux, Will pinça la main de Grell qui lâcha sa tronçonneuse, William en profita pour lui attraper les mains et le bloquer contre le bureau. Ils étaient face a face, collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils se toisaient du regard, ne lâchant pas le regard de l'autre. Une atmosphère électrique régnait dans le bureau.

Puis petit a petit, William vit les beaux yeux verts de Grell s'embuait de petites larmes.

\- Tu… Tu m'as enlevé tout ce que j'avais, dit Grell d'une voix tremblante de rage et de sanglots.

\- Vous m'en avez fait voir de toute les couleurs Sutcliff, dit William sentent son énervement revenir en se rappelant la petite surprise de Grell chez lui.

La tension était a son comble, chacun éprouvant de la haine pour ce que l'un et l'autre avait fait mais aussi une irrésistible envie de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour faire des folies de leurs corps jusqu'au petit matin.

Puis cette tension particulière s'envola au moment où William perdit le contrôle de lui-même pour se jeter sur les lèvres tentatrices de Grell. Ce baiser n'était ni doux, ni romantique, ni sensuel, il était violent et bestial.

Tel deux animaux se battant pour avoir le dessus, leurs lèvres se mordirent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs mains tiraient sur les cheveux de l'un et l'autre. Puis Grell mit fin au baiser en poussant violemment William. Tout deux saignaient de la bouche et leurs yeux étaient allumés d'un brasier ardent.

Puis tout a coup, Grell donna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen de William qui le projeta contre le mur a côté de la porte d'entrée du bureau. Et en une demi seconde Grell était contre lui a l'embrassé tout aussi violemment mais cette fois ci en lui arrachant, littéralement, ses vêtements qui finirent en lambeau sur le sol… .

Le lendemain, le bureau de William T Spears ressemblait a un champ de bataille. Bureau coupé en deux, armoire explosé, trou dans les murs, vitre brisée et autres fournitures de bureau un peu partout sur le sol. Puis dans un coin de la pièce était enlacés deux personnes tout aussi fracassées l'une que l'autre. Ils avaient les bouches en sang, des hématomes un peu partout sur le visage et le torse, des plaies ouvertes qui pissaient encore le sang un peu partout sur le corps et diverses autres entorses. C'était un vrai carnage mais ils avaient tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vois que vous m'avez pardonné Sutcliff… En plus cela tombe bien je préfère les femmes aux cheveux courts, dit Will la voix enrouée dans une tentative de faire de l'humour.

Tout ce qu'il reçut c'est un coup de pied dans un de ses tibias.

\- Je ne t'ai pas pardonné William T Spears ! Seulement a vingt-cinq pourcent…, dit Grell en souriant.

\- Donc… si on recommence ça trois autres fois je serai entièrement pardonné ?

Pour toute réponse, il obtint de Grell un baisé passionné.

Celui-là était différent de la nuit dernière. Celui-là était un baisé d'amour et William se fit une joie d'y répondre.

* * *

Voila ! Alors je sais la fin peut être un peu "bâtarde" et que la fin peut mené a une suite mais non, il n'y en aura pas.

Sinon, je voulais vous remercier pour avoir suivi cette histoire, d'après mes statistiques vous avez été nombreux a la lire (en entier ou pas mais merci quand même) et merci a ceux qui ont laissés des reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir ! En regardant de plus près maintenant, je me rend compte a quel point je fait des chapitre tout petit. Peut être que c'est bien, peut être que c'est mal mais je vais essayer pour les prochaines histoires d'étoffer un peu plus.

D'ailleurs en parlant de prochaines histoires, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai plus de fanfictions Grell/William en stock. Il me reste des histoires sur Alan et Eric (mais si, ceux du musical vous voyez !) et j'ai des histoires sur d'autres fandoms. Mais pas de panique, j'ai une idée d'un UA (j'espère que vous aimez ça) pour Grell et William mais ce sera pour dans quelques temps !

Encore merci a vous et a bientôt !


End file.
